<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helluva Dad by TalosLives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791111">Helluva Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/pseuds/TalosLives'>TalosLives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Complete, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Hellhounds, Inspired by Fanart, Loona cares about Blitzo, M/M, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Protective Blitzo, Sad, Shooting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/pseuds/TalosLives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loona had been Blitzo's adopted daughter for about nine years and since then she had never once called him "Dad" until after doing a mission with him in the human world. Doing so raises all kinds of weird feelings for Loona, as she tries to figure out why she called him such. However, she finds herself dealing with an old bed partner of hers who will not take "no" for an answer. When he goes to far in his efforts to get her, Loona can only hope Blitzo comes to help her in time.</p><p>(One Shot inspired by this comic: https://www.deviantart.com/seeonleme/art/Helluva-slip-of-the-tongue-821608754)</p><p>(Attempted rape and a naked Loona, but no actual sexual assault)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzo &amp; Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo &amp; Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helluva Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, I know I said I wasn't going to do any Helluva Boss fanficiton for a week, but I couldn't help it. I did take a good break, but I suddenly kept writing something and it became this. I don't know maybe I'm an addict lol. </p><p>Imp On Fire will start being updated again. I'm going to use MLK Day, since I'm off work, to start on it. If I'm lucky I'll get it out the next day or soon after.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were plenty of other things Loona would rather be doing than working at Blitz's stupid company on a Friday afternoon. Such as hanging out with her friends at the mall, seeing a movie, or just getting drunk at a bar before finding some random good looking guy to sleep with. It wasn't that she hated the idea of working at I.M.P. If she was being honest, the concept of being an assassination company that killed people in the living world was pretty cool. It was just that she was stuck being the secretary most of the time save for the few instances when Blitz would finally stop being such an overprotective guardian and allow her to do a job or two with him, such as the one today.</p><p> </p><p>Licking the blood off her lips, Loona spat it on the corpse of the dead faceless bitch who tried to take her out with an AR-15, only to forget to put the safety off. She glanced over at Blitz, who was putting one final round in her brother/husband (Totally gross on all levels) while their inbred cannibal of a son was being bled out by Millie with her knives. </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, I hate coming to Canada. I swear half the people in this country are freaks like this family of sibling fuckers. Can't believe they even ate their own daughter when she didn't want to marry her brother. Ah well, it was another client for us in the end," Blitz said, putting his gun away. "Well, let's burn this place to the ground and get the fuck out of here. Got the gasoline, Millie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right here, Boss!" Millie happily stated as she lifted the red canister before pouring it all over the place. </p><p> </p><p>Taking out her hellphone, Loona began typing in it to contact Octavia and tell her she'd be at the mall in half an hour if she was up for hanging out. While waiting for a reply, she saw the lit match in front of her face held by Blitz with a big puffy smile. "Want to do the honors, Loony?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck yeah," Loona answered with a grin as she took the match and walked outside the cabin home with the others. Once they were a safe distance away, she threw the flame into the house and watched it burn. "Hope they enjoy the welcoming party at Cannibal Colony."</p><p> </p><p>"Funny enough, I think they'll get rejected. They ain't big on incest lovers there," Millie said before texting her husband to open the portal. A few seconds later, it opened, and the team returned to the office where Moxxie was there waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back. I made you all coffee," Moxxie said with a smile and lifted a tray with three hot mugs they each took.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Mox," Blitz said before sipping his. "Ah, nothing like a cup of joe after a brutal triple family murder. Speaking of which, mind sending the email notification that our client's targets are probably now in Hell as we speak?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing, Boss," Moxxie answered as he made for his office. </p><p> </p><p>"Are we done for the day, Blitz?" Loona asked after drinking her entire coffee in one gulp. She would say this about Moxxie, he could make a decent coffee cup. "I want to get to the mall and start my weekend without having to be with you losers any longer."</p><p> </p><p>"Glad to see we're so loved, Loona," Millie muttered as she rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Bite me, bitch," Loona responded while flipping the bird.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, Loona, you know that all of us have to do paperwork after killing a target. Even you," Blitz started but paused as Loona let out a very low growl as her tail whipped back and forth. "B-B-But I'm sure we can just get Moxxie to cover it!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?! Why me?!" Moxxie shouted as he rushed out of his office. "I wasn't even up there for this job! You took Loona so she could get more experience!" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, she did a great job, so she deserves a little break," Blitz said as he rushed over to his daughter and patted her on the head. "Ain't that right, my little Wonna Loona?" Her response was to punch him in the face and send him into a broom closet. "...you know what? Let's just skip paperwork today..."</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, Loona went to her desk to get her jacket and bus pass. Before she headed out to the door, Blitz had come out of the closet, pulling a mop-top off his head, and stopped Loona quickly by calling her name. She turned to him only to get his car keys thrown at her, much to her surprise. "Use my car to get there faster. I'll just get a ride from the Wonder Couple over here."</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, you live on the other side of town from us," Moxxie pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"So let's hang out together then! It will be fun! An Imp Night at Imp City starring Blitz the Amazing, Millie the Beautiful, and Moxxie the Chauffeur!" Blitz said while swiping his arm in the air. </p><p> </p><p>"Why do I put up with you?" Moxxie muttered as he rubbed his forehead with his claw. </p><p> </p><p>Loona snickered at seeing Moxxie's bullying before turning to Blitz while holding the car keys. "You sure it's okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, think of it as a reward for such a good job at today's mission!" Blitz said with pride. "In fact, I think you've proved you can come with us more often."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever," Loona said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Thanks, Dad."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, three large gasps made Loona pause in opening the door to the lobby outside. She turned around while wondering what happened when she saw all three of the imps staring at her with wide eyes. Loona just stared back at them for a minute before raising an eyebrow. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did...Did you just call Blitz...<em> Dad? </em>" Moxxie asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"What? No...I... "Loona's brain paused and rewinded itself to the last minute and a half ago. Her jaw dropped as her cheeks started to blush upon realizing that Moxxie was right. She had called Blitz..."<em> Dad" </em>for the first time in...ever.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to him and saw that Blitz had the biggest smile on his face as tears started appearing in his eyes. He sniffed and slowly walked over to her with his hands clasped in excitement. "L-Loona...you called me...Dad."</p><p> </p><p>"I...I..." Loona looked around upon seeing all three of them now smiling at her. Her face turned redder as she tried to come up with an excuse. "I...I didn't mean it! I mean, well...I was just... I...Ugh!" Loona froze in place as Blitz reached out and hugged her as tight as possible. She looked down and saw him nuzzling her chest while sobbing tears of joy. <em> "B-Blitz!" </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Loona! I've waited to hear that from you for so long! I love you so much, Loony! You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that!"</p><p> </p><p>"Awww, I guess she really cares about him after all," Millie whispered with a handkerchief in hand to tab her own tears. She then winced, along with Moxxie, as Blitzo was thrown across the room and slammed into his office door, going right through it with a perfectly shaped hole of his body in the center.</p><p> </p><p>Loona had already bolted and slammed the door shut behind her. The two imps just stared at a cross-eyed Blitz poking his head with a ditzy grin that showed his missing teeth. "Don't worry...it's just...tough love..." He said before collapsing onto his face.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>She called him Dad.</p><p> </p><p>Dad.</p><p> </p><p>In the years since Blitz "<em> adopted" </em>her, Loona never once saw Blitz as a father in her eyes. A guardian? Sure, she could live with that. Someone she trusted? To a certain extent, yes. He had earned it. But as a genuine father? That Loona didn't know what to think. She was eight when her parents abandoned her by the road because they didn't want her anymore, forcing her to live in that creepy orphanage for two years before running away. She lived on the streets for six months before accidentally making a wrong turn during Extermination Day, where an Exorcist Angel spotted her. Loona thought that it would be the end of her short life until she found herself being carried away by a clown looking imp in a black trenchcoat firing bullets at the angel in an attempt to get it to back off. </p><p> </p><p>To this day, Loona didn't know how the hell she and Blitz managed to survive that horrible night, but she was always grateful to him for saving her. When he offered to take her in and raise her, she accepted it mostly because she didn't have anywhere else to go. Loona soon learned that her new guardian was a dork, greedy, selfish, and all-around asshole to most people. Yet, he never mistreated her and did his best to give her a decent childhood that was far better than most abandoned kids got anyway.</p><p> </p><p>But not once did she call him "Dad." Just "Blitz." What made her actually say that after nine long years?</p><p> </p><p>"Yo! Hell to Loona!" The hellhound snapped out of her thoughts as a french fry hit her on the head. Her attention turned to Octavia, who was about to throw another one until Loona knocked her hand away. "What's wrong with you? You've been spaced out ever since we got here."</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Loona turned to her own half-eaten food and shoved it aside. She wasn't feeling hungry anymore with all that was on her mind. Figuring there was no harm in telling Octavia, Loona answered, "Well, something happened at work..."</p><p> </p><p>"Did Blitz put piranha fish in Moxxie's private toilet again?" Octavia asked.</p><p> </p><p>Loona could help but let out a small bark of laughter. That was one of the best days ever upon seeing Moxxie run out of the building screaming with no pants on while a Piranha was latched onto his tail. Shaking her head, Loona answered, "No, nothing like that. I kinda...well..." She closed her eyes and felt her cheeks turning red again. Why was this so embarrassing? "I called Blitz...<em> 'Dad' </em>at work today."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, so?" Octavia asked, tilting her head in that weird way owls do. Seriously, she liked her friend and all, but that was just plain creepy. "Isn't Blitz legally your dad? He did raise you for nine years and all."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah, but I've never called him that!" Loona shouted, crossing her arms. "Sure, he's called me his<em> daughter, </em> but I've always just called him <em> 'Blitz' </em> ! Why would I suddenly just call him <em> 'Dad' </em> for no reason?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, is it a big deal?" Octavia asked, grabbing her soda and taking a few sips of it. "Sure, your dad's not exactly a paragon of virtue, but neither is my dad, and I still call him that."</p><p> </p><p>"But he's your <em> real </em> dad, Octavia," Loona grumbled as she clenched her fist, thinking about one of the two <em> assholes </em>who abandoned her to die on the streets. "My real parents left me for dead. Blitz has been good to me, but he's not...you know..."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, hasn't he treated you like a daughter of his own anyway? I don't see how that's a big deal," Octavia said, leaning on her elbow. "I mean. Hasn't he been good to you? Embarrassing, I can imagine, but a good father, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Loona bit her lip and turned her attention downward. Truth be told, Blitz <em> had </em> been good to her. Probably more so than anyone else in the nine circles. He gave her a home, good food, warm clothes, and did his best to make sure she had basic education. He made sure to teach her how to defend herself from demons wishing to assault or rape her because she did have quite a body most would want to fuck hard with. He even gave her a job at his company while naming her the inheritor should anything happen to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I...well..." Loona rubbed the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, don't you love him?"</p><p> </p><p>Love.</p><p> </p><p>Christ. What a weird word. What was love? She didn't know what it was and wondered if she really ever had it. She never got love from her parents or the many guys she slept with. Yet when it came to Blitz, she could recall all the times he celebrated her birthday with cake, balloons, and bad jokes he made up. Or the times he took care of her when she was sick. Plus, he always said he would never abandon her. Even when she became a legal adult, Blitz told her that she could stay as long as Loona wanted at his place until she found a place of her own. </p><p> </p><p>"...I don't know," Loona answered with her heart torn in different directions. "I guess I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, lookie here, boys. It's my favorite sexy wolf girl. Hanging around on a Friday night."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck me, I don't need this right now," Loona swore under her breath as she turned around to see five hellhounds looking at her with leering eyes and smiles. All of them were dressed in biker gang outfits that had various patches on them with their leader, a dark black-furred hellhound, sitting down next to Loona and putting his arm around her. "So, Loona. When are you going to stop working at that lame-ass company of your guardians and come finally ride with me and my boys around the nine circles?" </p><p> </p><p>"When God marries Lucifer and has a mutant baby with him, Butch," Loona muttered, glaring at him. "How many times have I told you to leave me alone, you dick flea infected fuckhead? We're done and over with."</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, you weren't saying that when I was fucking your brains out last year when we were dating," he said, grinning. </p><p> </p><p>"I've had better, and we weren't <em> dating, </em>asshole. We just had a physical-only relationship every few days until you gave me syphilis from that whore you were fucking on the side," Loona grumbled as she glared at him with such intensity that it could kill." You're lucky I haven't fucking killed you screwing me over like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I didn't know either!" Butch yelled, pounding his fist on the table. "You think I liked having that shit? I couldn't get laid for months until I finally got it cured! But now everyone thinks I got other STDs like AIDS and shit!"</p><p> </p><p>Loona couldn't help but smirk since she spread the word personally. Payback was a bitch.</p><p> </p><p>"Now I can't get anyone to fuck with me! Come on, Loona. You're pretty much the only one I can screw!" Butch was trying his hardest not to beg, but Loona could see the whiny desperation in his eyes. Not to mention his voice always sounded like a little bitch when he went high pitch. "Give me another chance. I was good for you."</p><p> </p><p>"The only thing you were good for, Butch, was practicing on how to fake an orgasm," Loona stated with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Growling, Butch grabbed Loona by the shoulder but got shoved away by her before he could do anything. The two both got up and snarled at each other, claws drawn, while the other hellhounds looked ready to rumble as well. They didn't get a chance as Octavia, eyes glowing, raised her hands as a set of magical chains wrapped around the male diamond dogs. Despite his struggling, Butch couldn't get out of them and turn to Octavia with a glare. "Quit with the cheap ass magic, rich bitch."</p><p> </p><p>"Quit acting like an asshole, and maybe I will consider it," Octavia growled as she telepathically pushed them further away. "Now leave us alone, Butch. This is a girl's night out. So unless you want us to remove those pathetic toothpick sized body parts you call your dicks, I suggest you get the fuck out of here."</p><p> </p><p>Butch spat out a curse before motioning his boys to leave the food court while still locked up in their binds until they were far enough for Octavia to end the spell. Sighing, Loona sat back down and bit into her burger in frustration. "I can't believe I used to sleep with that asshole."</p><p> </p><p>"For what it's worth, he's nothing but a biker boy wannabe. Barely any threat," Octavia said, eating another fry. "So, anyway. About your dad..."</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Loona rubbed her paw through her hair. "Look, I'm not sure what to think right now. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night."</p><p> </p><p>Octavia shrugged and continued eating while Loona decided to put the matter in the back of her head for now.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Having shopped and eaten, Loona decided it was time to head back home, where a case of her favorite beer waited for her to drink until 2AM. She had to admit it was a pretty good day today. She managed to go on a job with Blitz and kill some crazy brother fucking bitch, she and Octavia had fun at the mall, she got to drive around her dad's car, and she managed to get a discount on a nice Vectalica shirt. Sure, Butch and his goons had nearly caused an incident, but she and Via were able to handle them. </p><p> </p><p>Walking down the parking lot, Loona struggled to find her keys inside her pocket while keeping her bags in her paws. She was close to her car when she saw a little imp demon running around between the cars for some reason. That was until her father called her to come back to him, and she rushed over to his side. Loona watched as he took her into his embrace, hugged his daughter, and made for their car nearby. </p><p> </p><p>Loona saw herself as that little girl getting carried and hugged by Blitz for a split second before shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts. Blushing, Loona arrived at her car but didn't get inside. Instead, she sighed and looked up at the stars. Honestly, she hadn't forgotten that she called Blitz her <em> "Dad" </em> this afternoon, and it was still eating up inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>Was it really that big of a deal? Hadn't Blitz earned the right to be called that after nine years of taking care of her? It wasn't like her real <em> father </em> deserved to be called such after what he did with his bitch of a mate. Still, it just felt so <em> weird </em>to think of him as such. It honestly was giving her a headache. </p><p> </p><p>Or rather, it was the sound of motorcycles coming towards her that gave her a headache. Turning her head, Loona only had time to gasp before a tire iron swung right into her face, knocking her down. Groaning, she held her head in agony as she felt her mouth start to bleed. Spitting out blood and a few loose teeth, Loona slowly lifted her face up only to get a boot to the head moments later. </p><p> </p><p>"Not so tough without your magical girlfriend, huh, bitch?" A voice asked that took awhile for Loona to recognize as Butch. Growling, she struggled to get up only to get a kick in the ribs hard for her efforts. "This would have been a lot easier if you shut your fucking whore mouth and acted like a good little girl. But now? I'm going to have to get rough with you."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck...you..." Loona growled as she tried swiping for Butch's leg only to get the tire iron to slam on her hand. Loona howled as she felt her hand break upon impact and retreated it back to nurse it. "Motherfucker!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, but I don't fuck my mother. I'd rather fuck that cute tailed ass of yours," Butch said as he slapped her rear end like a piece of meat. "Maybe my boys can have a go with you after I'm done pleasing ya myself. But I feel like it's too cold to do it here. So what do you say we go back to my place and have some real late night fun."</p><p> </p><p>Fear began to enter Loona's heart as she realized what these bastards intended to do with her. She rolled under her father's car for protection and quickly used her remaining hand to get her cellphone. She promptly started a text to Blitz by using as few words as possible as they began grabbing her by the legs and tail. Just as she was about to be dragged out, she clicked "send" and found herself back out in the air before another boot came down upon her face. Then everything went black.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Blitz was in the shower when he heard his phone alert him that he had a text. Figuring it wasn't essential to warrant a call, he ignored it for a few more minutes before turning the hot water off. Wrapped in his red bathrobe, Blitz came out wondering if it was from Loona, letting him know if she was going to be home soon or Stolas doing some perverted dick pic again. To his relief, it turned out to be from his daughter, but when he opened the text, Blitz felt his entire body freeze up upon reading it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Loona: "Help me. Butch. Ask Octavia. Rap-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blitz immediately started calling Stolas's number faster than he ever had before in his life. A few seconds later, he answered.<em> "Oh, Blitzy. This is a surprise. How can I-" </em></p><p> </p><p>"Stolas! Is your daughter there!" Blitz demanded as he gripped his couch. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Um, yes. She just came back via a portal. Is everything okay?" </em>Stolas asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Loona just texted me that she needs help! Something about someone named 'Butch' and to ask Octavia about it!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oh, dear! One moment! Via, darling!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blitz waited for the princess to get on the line with a halted breath. When she did, she quickly asked, <em> "What's wrong?! What happened to Loona?!" </em></p><p> </p><p>"I don't know! She sent a text saying to help her and something about a 'Butch.' What do you know about him?" Blitz asked hastily.</p><p> </p><p>Octavia let out a string of curses before answering.<em> "He's the fucking asshole Loona slept with a few times last year, and now he's obsessed with her! He keeps bothering us to get her to sleep with him again and-" </em></p><p> </p><p>Blitz's eyes widened as he recalled the third part of the text. The word that was cut off, but based on the information about this "Butch" guy from Octavia, it was clear now what letter was missing from the word. The letter "E." </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, something burst out of Blitz that only those who have ever raised a child can unleash. A terrifying and powerful state of mind that nothing could stop until their precious baby was safe and sound—the power of a protective and loving parent.</p><p> </p><p>"Where does he live?!" Blitz shouted as he took off his bathrobe and burst into his room. He quickly found his spare clothes and a set of body armor that he started putting on while keeping the phone on speaker. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I think he lives in an apartment complex called 'The Wolf's Den' in South Grimm Street. What is going on? Do you think-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'll call you later!" Blitz said he hung up. He finished putting on his clothes and rushed out towards his hidden weapons room behind his closet. While doing so, he speed-dialed Moxxie. A few minutes later, while picking out various weapons and ammo, it answered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Sir, what is this time? It's late and-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Moxxie, Loona's been kidnapped! If we don't get to her in time, they're going to rape her!" Blitz shouted as he locked and loaded a Baretta. "Get your wife, any weapons you got, and drive like crazy to me so we can get my daughter back!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "R-Right! On our way!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo loaded the last of his guns before rushing out of the room and towards his apartment's exit door. While running down the stairs, he tried to fight off the horrible thoughts of what these <em> monsters </em> were doing to his daughter. He could hear her crying out his name as they ravaged her and ruined her like a piece of trash.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God or Satan, whoever is listening, please let me get there in time! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The iron taste of blood lingered in Loona's mouth as she slowly came back into consciousness. She tried to open her jaw, but the cold steel of a muzzle was buried way deep into her flesh. Immediately, Loona's eyes snapped open as she stared at a ceiling fan that was moving above her. She tried to move but found herself strapped to the bed with each of her limbs chained to a bedpost. She flicked her tail around and found it somewhat free as her back was currently keeping it stuck between it and the bed. Worst of all, she felt nothing on her but her fur, meaning she was completely naked. The only positive thing she felt was her hand wasn't hurting anymore, thanks to her demonic healing.</p><p> </p><p>Loona turned her head and saw that she was in some kind of cheap apartment bedroom with nothing but a bunch of rotten old boxes, a few chairs, trash and beer bottles scattered around the place, and a door that opened moments after she looked at it. Butch, with that ever greasy grin on his face. Strolled inside, acting like some kind of big wolf on campus while Loona's face lit with rage. She struggled to get her limbs to move so she could rip him apart, but her efforts failed. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the bed, Butch licked his lips as he firmly grasped her right breast, which made Loona wince upon how hard he was grabbing it. "You know, you should have just come willingly. This would be a lot easier for both of us." He lowered his face towards Loona's while licking his lips. "Of course, it's not like I don't find this hot either. Having you at my mercy and free to do as I please." He started going lower with his claws, his fingers slowly going down her stomach, which turned to ice with his touch. "Just how long can I have fun with you before I'm tired?"</p><p> </p><p>Loona closed her eyes and did her best to remain calm, but her heart was thumping like a drum inside her chest. It was only when he started grabbing her between the legs that she finally let out a yelp. The feeling of being trapped and chained like some kind of animal was starting to make her breathe rapidly. She wanted to cry for help, but the muzzle prevented so much as a whimper. </p><p> </p><p>Butch grinned upon seeing her struggle and placed both paws on her shoulders. "That's right, bitch. Try all you want, but you're mine. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be crying all night. Then I'm going to let my boys fuck you. Then maybe let my neighbors fuck you. After that? Well, I might fuck you around a bit more, but I'll do it in your ass next."</p><p> </p><p>Just as Butch started to for his zipper, a loud blast of a shotgun echoed in the apartment complex, followed by screaming and more gunshots. It made Butch land on his ass in surprise as he looked around before grabbing a revolver from the back of his pocket. "What the fuck was that?!"</p><p> </p><p>Loona opened her eyes and knew, deep in her heart, who it was that was here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Blitz... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Man, why does Butch get all the ladies first?" One of the other hellhounds asked, rubbing his crotch. "I saw the boobs on that bitch, man. Seriously, I'm as hard as a rock."</p><p> </p><p>"So go play with yourself or stop talking about it," Another one muttered, sitting on a chair nearby, as he turned the page of the latest <em> Hellhound Monthly. </em>"Better yet, suck your own dick and solve both problems at once."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you," the first one said before a knock on the front door alerted him of a guest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Pizza delivery!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two looked at each other and shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"Guess someone ordered," the hellhound with a magazine said, motioning for the other one to get the door. Grumbling, the rock-hard hellhound opened the door only to suddenly get his face blown off by buckshot, which turned his face into looking like a pizza. His brain matter splattered all over the other freaked-out hellhound, who got up in shock before he was sent back down with a hole in his chest courtesy of Blitz's twelve-gauge shotgun. </p><p> </p><p>He rushed over to one of the inner entrances of the entrance way, pressed his back against the wall, and waited for two more hellhounds to rush in with guns armed. They barely managed to get to the front door before Blitz shot them both in the back. A hellhound from the second floor rushed down the stairs just as Blitz was reloading. Noticing the imp, he took aim with his handgun only to get his body filled with holes curiosity of Moxxie's pistol and Millie's duel sub-machine guns upon rushing in.</p><p> </p><p>"Millie, you take right! Moxxie, you take left! I'll get the stairs!" Blitz ordered as he started running up them. </p><p> </p><p>The married couple nodded before splitting up. Millie rushed into what appeared to be a lounge and dived behind the oversized couch just as three hellhounds opened fire at her. She picked herself up and let loose her auto-fire, coloring the floor and walls with their blood before moving into a nearby apartment room. Another hellhound was putting on his pants just as Millie rushed in and raised his arms in surrender. However, the moment he eyed the magnum near his desk and tried to reach it with his tail, Millie plugged him up with a barrage of 10mm bullets. From behind her, a shriek made Millie do a 180 and take aim at a naked succubus demon holding her hands up. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't shoot! I'm just a hoe!" She cried.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, killed your client?" Millie asked, to which she nodded. "Sorry about that, hon. Better get out of here while the fighting's getting hot."</p><p> </p><p>She quickly nodded and grabbed her clothes before running with her impish tail between her legs. Millie rushed back out and made a break down the hall. She didn't get far as another hellhound, hiding behind the corner, grabbed her by the throat, and pressed her against the wall. "Gotcha, you bi-" He didn't get a chance to finish as Millie drew her Bowie Knife from her leg strap, sliced his arm, and forced him to drop her.</p><p> </p><p>With him distracted and holding his bleeding wrist, Millie sliced both his heels to force him down before getting around him and cutting his throat open from behind. He gurgled as he tried to stop the bleeding, but his fate was sealed as Millie grabbed her weapons just in time as another trio of hellhounds arrived. She took cover behind the corner and exchanged gunfire with them, reloading when she needed to. She then noticed that an old chandelier was above them and smiled. Firing her sub-machine guns at its string, it fell down upon the three and knocked them out in an instant. </p><p> </p><p>"Play dead, dog breaths," Millie said as she continued to run down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Moxxie had just finished off his fourth hellhound with a shot to the head before taking cover behind a table he flipped over for cover. The wood was barely providing cover as the two hellhounds firing at him were able to pierce through, but Moxxie was small enough to avoid getting hit.</p><p> </p><p>Once there was a break in the shooting, Moxxie jumped out of cover and saw a nearby skateboard that he quickly jumped on. While skating down at top speed, he shot both of them multiple times before grabbing one of their AK-47’s before they fell to the ground dead. A giant beefy looking hellhound with a double-barrel shotgun burst out of an apartment and took aim at Moxxie. The imp quickly jumped off the board and kicked it into the air, where it went straight into the face of the stunned hellhound who fired into the air by accident. Moxxie wasted no time emptying the entire assault rifle’s clip into the jacked-up hound’s body before it collapsed in a pile of blood.</p><p> </p><p>Moxxie reloaded his pistol before rushing towards a nearby apartment door that was slightly opened. He took the knob and opened the door fully, only to quickly dive behind the wall as gunfire emerged from inside.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching into his suit, he pulled out a grenade and removed the pin. Counting to four seconds, he threw it inside the room, which caused the hellhounds inside to yelp and bark in fear before a loud explosion nearly shook the entire complex. Moxxie winced upon seeing all the body parts scattered around the room, which was covered in soot and blood.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Moxxie pressed forward with his gun raised as he soon found himself in the laundry room. One of the hellhounds tried to attack him from behind a dryer, but Moxxie shot him in the head twice before rolling behind a washing machine just as another fired upon him. Noticing some nearby coins, he grabbed them and threw them in the opposite direction he was in to get the shooter’s attention. When the shooter fired in the wrong direction, Moxxie rushed out and fired twice in his legs, forcing the hellhound to go down enough for the imp to ram his knee into his face. He quickly finished him off with a bullet to the head before noticing three more entering the room with sub-machine guns.</p><p> </p><p>Firing a few shots, Moxxie dived for cover again as they rained gunfire at him. Moxxie was able to lean out and fire a shot into the head of one of the shooters who fell back while still firing his gun. The bullet hit the pipes above, leaking water around the other two. Getting an idea, Moxxie waited for the water to spread close enough in a puddle to him before reaching into his vest, where he found his taser.</p><p> </p><p>“Time for some Bark-B-Q,” Moxxie said with a grin before he activated his taser and pressed it against the water. The electricity coursed through the wet substance where the two hellhounds found themselves howling as it went right through their bodies, frying their insides, before leaving them husks on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Putting his taser away, Moxxie ran out of the laundry room with the hopes of finding Loona soon.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The moment Blitz made it to the second floor, he was fired on by a hellhound to the right before he dived down and shot him in the chest. Hearing a door open in front of him, Blitz maneuvered his body and pointed the shotgun upward just as another hound came out with a machine gun. Blitz whistled to get the dog demon to look down before blowing his head off with another blast.</p><p> </p><p>Kicking himself up, Blitz pumped his shotgun before rushing down the second hallway. Each time a hellhound appeared that wasn’t his daughter, he shot them down without mercy. Entering one of the apartments, Blitz tried to find her but cursed upon seeing nothing. He was about to exit when he felt someone tackle him from behind before throwing him into the nearby TV. Blitz struggled to get up as the hellhound tried to choke him, but the assassin imp smacked his hands against the dog’s temples before kicking him in the balls. He then saw a beer bottle and smashed it into the dog’s head, breaking the bottle before shoving its jagged edges into his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Gaaah!” the hellhound screamed, clawing his face to get the glass out. He began swinging his arms around before heading towards the window. Rushing towards the disfigured hellhound, Blitz jumped up and dropkicked him with enough force to knock him out of the window and send him straight into the pavement headfirst.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess cats really are only ones who can land on their feet,” Blitz muttered as he grabbed a Beretta from his trench coat and rushed back outside. Two more hellhounds noticed him just in time to get shot three times each as Blitz realized he was getting nowhere fast in his search.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the next set of stairs, Blitz ducked to avoid another shot from another biker hellhound, only for the imp to shoot him back at his kneecap. With his leg shot, the hellhound lost balance and rolled down the stairs until he was on the second floor. Blitz walked up and aimed his gun at the hellhound’s face, who whimpered upon seeing it. “Where is my daughter?! Where is Loona!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know-” Blitz stomped his foot on the wounded leg causing him to scream. “Fuck! Next floor! Room 302!”</p><p> </p><p>Blitz’s thanks was a shot to the face as he rushed upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Butch shouted as he began to pace back and forth. It made Loona laugh as she watched him realize just how screwed he was. The fact that there were so many guns going off meant that Blitz didn’t come here alone and that all these fucktards in the complex were not a match for them. “What are you laughing about?!”</p><p> </p><p>Butch marched over and all but yanked the muzzle off Loona’s face, which caused her to curse upon feeling it drag fur and skin off. Fuck, now she was going to have scars. “Who the fuck is killing my boys down there?!” He aimed his revolver at her face. “Answer me!”</p><p> </p><p>“The guys I work with,” Loona muttered with a smirk. “You know? The professional assassins? Maybe you shouldn’t have kidnapped one of them who sees me as their daughter?” </p><p> </p><p>Sweat began to drip down Butch’s face before looking at the door and then back at Loona. Cursing, he took out a key and unlocked the chain holding her right arm to the bedpost near it. Then he tossed it to her while backing away, keeping his gun aimed at her. “Free yourself and then stay the fuck still!”</p><p> </p><p>Growling, Loona did so but did it slowly to help buy Blitz more time to get here. Once all four of her limbs were unchained, Butch grabbed her by the hair and pressed the gun against her temple while keeping one arm around her neck. “You’re my ticket out of here, so you better do the fuck I say and stay still!” </p><p> </p><p>Before Loona could say anything, the door was kicked open, and in came Blitz, aiming his own gun at Butch, who forced Loona in front of him like a shield. “Do anything, and the bitch gets it!” he shouted, pressing the gun harder against Loona’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“You shoot her, and I’ll make you suffer worse than anything Hell could drum up for you,” Blitz warned with a cold and venomous tone. His eyes were calm and focused, but there was a burning rage behind them that made even Loona gulp.</p><p> </p><p>“You better do as I say and let me leave!” Butch demanded. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave?” Blitz chuckled before he snarled at the sweating hellhound. “You kidnapped my daughter to rape her, and you think I’m going to let you go? The only thing I am going to do is rip out your heart, slice off your head, peel off your dick, and pluck out your tail so I can mix into a soup to feed to a hell worm.”</p><p> </p><p>Butch was about to shout something, but in his fear, he pointed the gun at Blitz, which gave Loona the right moment to strike. She kicked him in the balls, elbowed him in the gut, and grabbed his arm before flipping him over her shoulder. Before he could get up, Loona punched him so hard in the face, he bashed his head against the floor and went motionless.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing in relief, Blitz lowered his gun before rushing over to Loona and hugged her. “Are you okay, Loony?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Loona said with a smile as she hugged him back. The two separated as Loona gave a curvy smile while resting her paw against her waist. “What took you so long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you know how Moxxie is with his driving,” Blitz said with a smile of his own. “Can’t use a stick shift for shi-<b> <em>Loona look out!</em> </b>” Loona barely had time to react as Blitz pushed her out of the way of Butch firing two shots from his revolver.</p><p> </p><p>Loona watched in horror as the bullets went right into Blitz’s chest and sent him flying across the room. He landed on his side, back facing her as his gun landed right next to her. Loona’s heart nearly stopped upon seeing him lie there, not moving, and screamed with utter fear.<b> <em> “Dad!” </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Grunting, Butch turned to aim for her, but Loona was quick enough to grab her father’s gun, roll out of the way to avoid the shot, and unleashed the full clip into his chest. Butch screamed as every bullet ripped through his torso before a final shot in the face silenced him for good and left him lying in a pool of his own blood and dust. </p><p> </p><p>Once she was sure Butch was dead, Loona rushed over to her father and turned him on his back. To her horror, Blitz’s eyes were closed, and he wasn’t moving. She shook his shoulder for a response, but he still didn’t do anything. “D-Dad? W-Wake up! Stop it! This isn’t funny!” </p><p> </p><p>He still didn’t respond. </p><p> </p><p>Loona felt a small gasp escape her throat as she looked upon him with horror. She covered her mouth and whimpered. “N-No...you can’t...Blitz...you can’t...” </p><p> </p><p>Tears began to leak out of Loona’s eyes as her father remained motionless. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be dead! Loona slowly held him into her embrace and began to sob while nuzzling him. “Blitz! Don’t die! <em> Please don’t die! </em> <b> <em>DAD WAKE UP!”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Loona...” Blitz muttered, much to her shock. He rubbed his head and chest while wincing in pain. “You don’t need to shout so loud. I’m right here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You... you jerk!” Loona shouted, punching him in the arm. “I thought you were dead!” </p><p> </p><p>“Next time, check for a pulse,” Blitz said as his daughter helped him up. He then unbuttoned his jacket revealing his body armor. “Or check to see if I was wearing body armor. I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Loona wanted to scream and yell at him, but instead, all she did was sob and fell to her knees in relief. She soon wrapped her arms around Blitz, much to his surprise, but he soon hugged her back and began to stroke the back of her head. “Shh. It’s okay, Loona. You’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought...he was going too...and then...I thought I lost you...” Loona whimpered, feeling her barriers break apart one by one as the realization of everything that happened began to come at her, wave after wave. “I was...<em> I was so scared.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Me too, sweetie. Me too,” Blitz whispered as he kissed her forehead. “But it’s okay. I’m here. I’ll always be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Loona sniffed before letting a small smile decorate her face while her tail wagged. She thought back to what to feel about Blitz, and now she had her answer. In that short moment that she thought she lost him, Loona felt nothing but a desire to see him return after risking his life to save her. There was no doubt any more in her mind. She loved him. She loved him because he was indeed her father, and she wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Two sets of feet alerted the father and daughter duo as they got ready for another fight, only to sigh in relief when Millie and Moxxie appeared. The latter of whom quickly covered his eyes while shrieking. “Gah! Loona, get some clothes on!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right,” Loona said, upon realizing she was still butt naked. She noticed her clothes in a pile beside the corner and picked them up. Sticking her tongue out at the cobwebs and grim they now had, she instead just dropped them and went for the bed sheet to wrap around her figure. “Ugh, can we get out of here? I don’t want to spend another minute in this place.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let’s go home, everyone,” Blitz said as he put his arm around Loona’s waist and guided her out of the room with Millie and Moxxie following right behind him. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The four managed to reach the door just as a small legion of heavily armed demons arrived in armored vehicles and helicopters, much to their surprise. The army looking demons rushed out and started sweeping the area as the four looked at each other in confusion. “Uh, what’s going on?” Moxxie asked, scratching his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Blitzy! Loona! Everyone!” They turned around to see Prince Stolas and Octavia rushing down the street with escorted guards. Taking a moment to catch their breaths, Stolas quickly asked, “Are you four all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah, we’re fine,” Blitz answered while looking at the various soldiers starting to block the road. “Stolas, what is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, when Octavia told me how much trouble you were in, I summoned the Legions under my control to come and assist,” Stolas said with a smile and narrowed eyes. “Nobody hurts my favorite bed imp and his family if I can help it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re five minutes too late,” Loona said, pointing to the door. “Guys who kidnapped me are already dead.” She then looked at Blitz and sighed, “But Dad got shot twice by their leader. His body armor stopped the shots, but I still want to get him checked out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! We’ll do so right away!” Stolas said, grabbing Blitz and holding him bridal style, much to his embarrassment. “Come, Blitzy! Let’s get you all checked up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute! Hold on, Stolas! I’m fine!” Blitz shouted, but it was futile as Stolas took him away despite his cursing.</p><p> </p><p>Moxxie and Millie giggled as they followed their boss while Loona just took a heavy sigh and sat down on the porch. Octavia walked over and sat beside her while placing a hand on her own. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Considering I almost got raped and lost my father? Yeah, just another day of my life in Hell,” Loona said, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Father, huh?” Octavia said, smirking at Loona’s blushing face. “So I take it you have your answer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Loona whispered as she turned her gaze towards her dad, who was running away from Prince Stolas who had suddenly started dressing as a nurse. “He’s my Dad. My weird loving Helluva Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone was medically cleared, Moxxie and Millie drove Loona and Blitz back home before wishing them goodnight. Loona even personally thanked the two for their help, admitting that she was surprised that they helped her. Moxxie just grinned at her before they left and said, "You might be a bitch, but you're <em> our </em> bitch, Loona."</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she could be a little nicer to those two in the future. Not by much, but a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that was one hell of an evening, wouldn't you say?" Blitz replied as he removed his body armor and shirt. He then turned to Loona and pointed at her. "The next time you have boy problems, you tell me, alright? Daddy's shotgun isn't just for humans we kill, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Loona said before she walked back into her room, where she quickly got a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before returning to the living room. Her father was already calling for a pizza since neither had dinner and was famished as a desert. Loona sat back down and took a moment to collect her thoughts before she decided to ask an important question. "Dad?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Loona?" Blitz asked as he put down the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you adopt me?" Loona asked, putting her knees to her chest. "I mean...I really am grateful...especially after today, but I still don't understand why you did it."</p><p> </p><p>Blitz was silent for a while before he walked over to a nearby wall and picked up a photo. He then sat down next to her and showed Loona the picture in his hand. It showed a much younger version of him and two figures that Loona knew to be his big sisters: Tilla and Barbie Wire. While Loona had known about them, Blitz rarely talked about his past family life. </p><p> </p><p>"When I was sixteen," Blitz muttered, looking at the image sorrowfully, "my parents had died in a car accident. My sisters and I were the only ones left of our family. We had each other for three years until one Extermination Day, the angels decided to attack our circus...I was the only one to survive."</p><p> </p><p>"...Shit..." Loona whispered as she turned to him and saw a few tears leak out. "I'm sorry..."</p><p> </p><p>"After that, I was on my own, so I decided to try out a solo gig. That didn't work, obviously," Blitz grumbled as he muttered something about a 'stupid robot clown.' "I was so angry at everything I just wanted to kill anyone. So I went into the killing business, and I got really good at it. But I never felt happy, no matter how many demons I killed. Because deep down, I was just lonely." </p><p> </p><p>He then turned to Loona and smiled. "That day, when I saw you about to get killed, I saw my sisters about to be finished off. I just reacted and did everything I could to save you. I didn't know you, but I just couldn't let it happen in front of me again. When it was all over, and you started staying at my place, I just felt...happy. Happy I could talk to someone. Share things with. I honestly started to see you as...family by the time I adopted you."</p><p> </p><p>Putting the photo down, Blitz held his daughter's hand and smiled at her. "Loona, I didn't just save your life that day. You saved mine. For years I had been alone until you came into my life, and later on, I got Moxxie and Millie. Fuck, I'll even call Stolas part of the family since he just inserted himself into my life, and I've grown used to him." Both daughter and father could feel their tears forming in their eyes. "You're my daughter, Loona. And you always will be. I love you, My Woona Loona."</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the tears from her eyes, Loona decided to, just once, forget her tough girl act and hugged her father tight. "I love you too, Dad." The two continued to embrace each other before she separated the hug and smiled. "What do you say you and me do something this weekend? Just the two of us?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, how about a movie night?! We can watch-"</p><p> </p><p>"We're not watching that stupid Spirit movie," Loona rolled her eyes. "We see that all the time."</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, but please?" Blitz asked with the Bambi eyes on full display.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Loona sighed before pointing at his nose. "But afterward, we're watching <em> The Crow."  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Deal," Blitz said as he then grabbed her by the waist and pulled them face to face while taking out his phone. "Selfie for social media!"</p><p> </p><p>She smirked before giving a peace sign as her Dad's camera flashed. He then started posting it on their various media accounts just as the pizza arrived. While he went to pay the delivery boy, Loona took out her spare phone she always left in her room just in case and saw the image posted on her Dad's Voxagram account. Smiling, she shared it but labeled the image with an important message:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “My Dad and Me.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always please like and share this story online</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>